My Secret Angel
by poisonedbirth
Summary: AH, AU: Bella is a seventeen year old homeless girl. It's Christmas and an old friend discovers her. One-shot. R&R.


**My Secret Angel: AH, AU; **Bella has been living on the streets since she was fourteen. On Christmas day, an old friend saves her.

* * *

Little Bella walked around the dark streets of Forks barefoot.

She didn't really understand why she was called 'Little Bella,' she certainly wasn't little anymore.

Bella had been homeless since she was fourteen years old.

Her mother Renee was killed in a car crash. It almost killed her father, Charlie.

He wouldn't work and so they were evicted, forced to live on the streets.

One morning, Bella woke up and her father was gone.

Note a note, not even a kiss goodbye.

And so, Bella was left to fend for herself.

"Great," she muttered only finding banana skin and empty yoghurt pots in the trashcan.

This was nothing out of the usual for Bella; she usually went from trashcan to trashcan, hiding out in backyards.

Anything to get _some_ food or some type of shelter.

Bella hated and loved Christmas.

She hates the fact that she had no family or friends to celebrate it with, she hates that there is a big feast that takes all day to cook and then families use the leftovers for themselves. Not even caring to dump it in the trash for kids like Bella who craved food more than anything.

On the other hand, she loves the lights, the Christmas music. It all makes Christmas a joyous time for anyone.

To be honest, Bella wouldn't even know if it was Christmas time if it were not for the fake Santa Claus's roaming around time, and the carols and bright lights.

Bella retreated to her small corner near an alley.

She sighed, sitting down on her torn blanket which was definitely not big enough to cover her seventeen year old body.

She wrapped her arms around her petite frame, rocking back and forth to protect her body from the cold.

Tiny droplets of wet began pounding on top of Bella's head.

She looked up and groaned as she realized what it was: Snow.

Of course. Only getting damp and wet could make Bella Swan's day even worse.

She laid her head down on her knees, hoping to shelter her head from the snow.

She sat there like that for a long time, when she heard someone approach.

"Hello?" A velvet voice asked Bella.

Bella slowly lifted her head up for two reasons; Her energy was all worn out by this point, and her head was frozen from the cold.

The boys eyes widened at once when he realized who it was by looking into her eyes.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" Bella muttered.

"It's me, Bella. Edward, Edward Cullen," Edward said, sitting down beside Bella.

"No, don't. You'll get dirty."

"And you won't?" Edward asked her.

Bella only shrugged.

"Bella, what are you doing out here? It's freezing! And you don't have any shoes on." He said, wrapping his coat around her body, squeezing his warm body to her cold one.

At first he flinched away from her cold body, but he only cared about getting her warm.

"This is my life now, Edward." She mumbled into his jacket.

She wasn't sure if she heard him, but he did.

"Bella, you can't honestly expect me to believe you _chose _this life? I know you Bella, or at least I did. You would never choose this for yourself."

Bella explained to Edward her situation, while he listened intently to every single word she said.

When she finished, he pulled her even more tighter to him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," He whispered soothingly, rubbing her back.

"I had no idea what you were going through. And for your father to do that.." He trailed off.

"Yeah, well there's nothing I can do about it now."

"Yes, there is." Edward said, pulling away.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, looking at Edward confused.

"You're coming home with me. Esme and Alice both miss you. And I miss you even more."

"Edward, no, I possibly can't.."

"Bella, _please_. You obviously haven't slept in a bed or ate a decent meal in a long time. It's time you were treated right. I love you, and I'm not letting you get away this time."

"You still love me?"

"Always."

Bella smiled, which Edward returned.

Edward stood up, extending his hand toward Bella.

Bella took it and tried standing up, but her body was too weak to stand up.

Edward sighed out of sadness, bending down and picked her up.

He carried her to the car, making sure of his promise to take care of her.

Esme would be so glad to see Bella again, and Bella would stay with them and finally live like she was supposed to live.

With a proper family, at Christmas time.

Edward was her angel.

* * *

_**Merry Christmas, everyone! :)**_


End file.
